Lips Of An Angel
by yaoigurl06
Summary: Ryou has left the yugitachi, no one knows why...Does it have somthing to do with Bakura? Or Ryou's new boyfriend....btw I forgot to put the Disclaimer on the chatper so Its going here:I OWN NOTHING...I dont even have a car...sigh


Ok, This is, in my opinion, the best fic I wrote...which may not be saying much since I'm not that good at writing...but I hope you like it so some exstent.  
Please tell me what you think, good or bad, I'd like to know.

RING RING

"Hello?"

"...Hi."

//Oh, no. why why why.Why do you have to call every night. Why.//

"What do you want?"

"I...had another nightmare."

"So, why should I care? Why don't you talk to your boyfriend."

"He doesn't understand like you do. Please don't hang up on me."

Sigh "I'd never hang up on you, no matter what,ok."

"Ok."

"Why don't you tell me about your nightmare."

"I was...tied...to a...bed...and...and..."

"Hey, if you can't or don't want to tell me you don't have to."

"It's not that, I'm just afraid, that's all."

"I'm going to tell you something my father told me before he died. Fear is the mind killer. You will face your fears, you will let them pass thru you(1). Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Sort of. But thank you. I know I call you almost every night and I'm sorry I bothered so late."

"Don't be sorry. I don't mind, you know that."

"Again, thank you and good night."

"Night, Tenshi."

CLICK

//Honey why you calling me so late It's kinda hard to talk right now Honey why you crying is everything okay I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud Well, my girl's in the next room Sometimes I wish she was you I guess we never really moved on It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak And I never wanna say good-bye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel //

"So, he called you again last night didn't he?"

Bakura looked up from the photograph he had been staring at for Ra knows how long. It was one of his favorite pictures of him and Ryou. He remembered the day clearly. Ryou and made him go to Yugi's birthday party. The whole night he pretended to be mad at Ryou, but he knew in his heart he could never really ever be mad at his Tenshi, his angel.

"How did you know?"

Malik gave a soft laugh. "Oh, please. You listen to this song every time you talk to him, Bakura."

Bakura glared at his blonde fellow yami. "No, I don't."

"Yes you do."

"No, I don't, and if you say that again, I'll hit you."

"No, you won't, and yes you do."

//It's funny that you're calling me tonight And yes I dreamt of you too And does he know you're talking to me Will it start a fight No I don't think she has a clue Well my girl's in the next room Sometimes I wish she was you I guess we never really moved on It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak And I never wanna say good-bye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel //

Bakura growled softly. "What are you doing here anyway?"

Malik crossed the room to sit on the couch next to his friend. " I thought you should know that Marik saw Ryou the other day. He didn't get to talk to him or anything, his boyfriend was there."

"Why should I care?"

Malik looked down at his hands, trying to think of how to tell Bakura without upsetting him. "Look, Mariks heard rumors that Ryou comes to school with bruises."

//It's really good to hear your voice saying my name It sounds so sweet Coming from the lips of an angel Hearing those words it makes me weak And I never wanna say good-bye But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel (And I never wanna say good-bye) But girl you make it hard to be faithful With the lips of an angel Honey why you calling me so late//

//No, not Ryou. Ryou wouldn't leave me for a guy who hits him there has to be an explanation. If Ryou was being abused he'd tell me right? Oh, Ra...what do I do? If I ask Ryou he'll only deny it, and if I go over there, he'll hate me. I can't do anything.//

Bakura looked away from Malik. "Why should I care. He left me. He's Tao's boyfriend, not mine. And Ryou's smart. He wouldn't stay with someone how hits him. Besides, if Ryou has bruises, wouldn't Marik see them?"

Malik looked dumbfounded. "You mean you don't know? Ryou hasn't talk to anyone from the group since he started dating Tao."

"Again why should I care?" It wasn't true, Bakura cared a hell of a lot for Ryou. It pained Bakura to hear that Ryou had given up everything just because he has a boyfriend outside of the group. It kind of scared Bakura, but there was nothing he could do. It wasn't his place to meddle in Ryou's life.

Bakura looked at Malik. "You should go,I bet Mariks waiting for you."

"He is...You should come with me. Marik and I can make you forget him if you'd like."Malik gave Bakura a sultry smile, but Bakura only rolled his eyes.

"Same old Malik, offering sex as a comfort. No thanks. Thing is, the only person I want to be with is Ryou, but he left, and I don't want anyone else."

Malik shrugged his shoulders. "Offers on the table anytime you want to use it."

"Thanks, man."

Bakura couldn't stand being in the house too much longer after Malik left, so he went for a walk. He didn't know how long he had walked or where he was, not that he cared. He was passing a restaurant when he happened to glance in and saw them sitting in a booth.

Ryou and Tao. They were sitting side by side. Tao looked very smug with his hand on Ryou's thigh, inching farther up Ryou's leg to his crotch. Ryou wasn't even fighting him like he would if it were Bakura doing that. But that was the difference wasn't it. It was Tao doing it, not him.

Now there was pain in his heart as he watched Tao get up and leave without a word to Ryou. Bakura looked at Ryou's face and could see what Malik tried to tell him. Ryou's right eye was black, his left check had a scratch on it, and the corner of his mouth were split and bruised. Then it dawned on him. All the midnight calls, the crying, the pain and fear in his voice.

Bakura watched as Tao exited the restaurant. Without thinking, he walked in.

As he approached the table, Bakura noticed Ryou looked thinner and paler, though he had no clue how Ryou could looked paler than before.

"Bakura, what are you doing here?"

"There not dreams are they? He does things to you, doesn't he? He's the one that ties you to a bed."

Ryou looked at Bakura in shock.//He knows. Oh, Ra. He must think I'm a whimp for sure now. I can't even defend myself against my boyfriend.//

Bakura listened while Ryou told him about everything Tao had done to him, the everyday beating for small, trivial things, the rapes just because Ryou said no. Every word made Bakura madder and madder. He didn't like the idea of anyone hurting his Tenshi for any reason. Ryou could have killed someone and Bakura would still protect him to no end.

"If you knew he was like that why did you go to him?"

Ryou looked down at the table cloth. " I didn't really know. I mean, I heard rumors, but when I needed someone the most he was there. And he was very understanding and patient with me.But after a month of turning him down he started yelling at me a lot, and one day I was all ready to leave him and come back. But when he found out...he...told me...I belonged to him...and that...I could...never leave...him.Then...grabed me...by my hair and...dragged me...to his...room."

Tears ran down Ryou's face as the memory came flooding back. Bakura put his arm around Ryou and let him cry on his shoulder.

"That was...the first time...he...he..."

"Shhhhhh. It's ok, you don't have to say it. I know." Bakura began to rock back and forth as Ryou clung to him like a lifeline.

When Ryou calmed down Bakura continued. " Here's what we're going to do. I'm going to drop you off at Yugi and Yami's. Your not going to leave until I get back,ok."

Ryou looked at him quizzically. "Why? What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry about it. When I get back we'll talk more,ok?"

Ryou only nodded.

DING DONG

Yugi opened the door to a site he hadn't seen in a long time. Ryou and Bakura together. Bakura had his arm around a shaking and bruised Ryou. Yugi's eyes went wide.

"Ryou, what happened? Where have you been?"

"He'll have to tell you later. Is Yami home?"

"Yes, he's in our room."

"Could you get him for me, and tell him its urgent."

"Of course. Come in, sit down while you wait."

Bakura walked past Yugi, Ryou in tow. "Thank you."

Yugi returned a few moments later with Yami.

"Bakura, what's going on? Ryou, what are you doing here?"

"That's what's going on. The short version is, Tao is abusive and Ryou needs to stay here while you, Malik and I go deal with him."

It took Yami a moment to process everything he was just told. Before Yami could say anything Yugi chimed in. " Of coarse he can stay here. Yami, you and Bakura should go get Malik."

Yami only nodded in response, Then turned to Ryou. " Where is Tao now?"

"He's at Home...he said he forgot his wallet."

"Alright stay with Yugi while Bakura and I go get Malik. We'll sent Marik over. Yugi, call Jou and Seto. I'm sure Ryou would love to see his friends again."

"Of coarse I will."

KNOCK KNOCK

A very nude Malik answered the door. He smiled a seductive smile. "Decided to take me up on the offer, huh?"

Yami looked at Bakura confused. "What offer?"

Bakura actually blushed. " Don't worry about it.Get dressed. We have work to do."

Malik's brows knitted together in confusion. " What kind of work?"

"Marik was right about Tao. I ran into Ryou today. His face looks like it was used as a punching bag. I need your help."

Malik smiled coldly. "Sure, no problem. Just give me a sec to get some clothes on."

"Sure, and tell Marik to go to Yugi's, Ryou is there and needs friends. Yugi is calling Jou and Seto as well."

"Ok, I'll tell him.Meet you by the car."

"Alright."

Malik, Yami, and Bakura were standing out side an old, broken-down looking house with only two lights on. They watched as a tall, blonde-haired man walked up to the door and unlocked it.

Bakura looked at Malik. "Is that him?"

Malik narrowed his eyes so he could see in the dark better. "Yeah, that's the asshole."

"Good, you guys ready?"

Yami looked at the two of them. He knew what they were about to do, and, had it been anyone else, he would have protested, but seeing as how this 'guy' (using the term loosely) had beaten and raped their smallest friend for over six months he could see no reason to do so.

The trio of yami's walked up to the house and knocked on the door. It seemed like they had waited ages for the door to open, but when it did, they were ready. Yami and Malik pushed their way in the door, followed by a very pissed looking Bakura.

"Who the hell are you and what the fuck are you doing in my house!!!" Tao didn't like being pushed around and he sure as hell wasn't going to let someone he didn't know do it.

Bakura pulled out one of his knives. He walked towards Tao. "This is pay back for Ryou."

Tao smiled like he had a secret. "Let me guess, he told you I hit him and rape him. Am I right? Well, Let me tell you something about him, he loves it rough. That's why he's with me and not you. Yeah I know who you are."

Bakura stabbed Tao on the left side of his chest, just under the shoulder. He didn't want him dead yet. "You know nothing about Ryou. And whether he likes rough play or not is not why we are here."

"Then why are you here?"

"To kill you."

"Why? Do you think that'll make Ryou come running back to you? His 'knight in shining armor'? Dream on, asshole. You weren't enough for him before and you sure as hell aren't enough for him now, not after he's been with me."

Tao was just to cocky, so Bakura just ended it all in one swift move, right threw the heart.

Ryou, Yugi, Marik, Jou and Seto sat patently waiting for the yamis to return. It was quiet, no one was talking. Ryou wasn't sure if he should say something or wait to be spoken to. He was so nervous around his old friends. With Tao he always had to wait to for him to say something, and even then Ryou didn't dare speak.

Suddenly, Jou looked Ryou in the eye. "So, why'd you leave, man?"

Ryou's eyes shot open, then he looked down at his hands."It's a very long story."

"Well, we got time, why don't you tell us?" Yugi eyeballed Ryou inattentively. But to be honest, everyone was more then alittle curious as to why Ryou left so suddenly six months ago without a word.

"I'd rather wait for the others to get back."

Malik's curiosity got the best of him."Does it have anything to do wish Marik and Bakura?"

Ryou's head shot up. His eyes were fixed on Malik's. " You knew about them?"

"Yeah, why? Did it bother you?" Everyone else in the room was listening, hoping to learn why Ryou left. They dared not to interrupt the two talking.

"Well, yeah."

"Ok, why did it bother you?"

"Because Bakura said he loved me, then he turns around and screws your yami. You don'd see my reasoning?!?" Ryou was nearly yelling. The memory of those two days made him mad and sad all at once.

A cold voice from behind made everyone in the room stop. "So, that's why you left?"

Bakura couldn't believe Ryou was mad at him. He was the one you had every right to be pissed. Ryou left him, not the other way around. So, why was it Ryou looked about ready to rip his head off?

They had moved to a room by themselves so no one would disturb them. Ryou stood in front of Bakura. His eyes were narrowed dangerously. Bakura had his arms crossed.

"You left becouse of a one night stand with a friend?"

"No, I left becouse you lied to me."

Bakura arched a brow in confusion. "How did I lie to you?"

"You told me you loved me."

"Yes, and as I recall, you turned me down. What? Did you think I wouldn't be upset by that? I was drunk, he was drunk, and we were both VERY lonly."

"So, that gives you the right to fuck each other!?!"

"NO, BUT ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS. YOU DIDN'T WANT ME, SO WHAT DO YOU CARE WHO I FUCK?!?"

Ryou backed away from Bakura in fear. Tao always yelled before he would hit him. Ryous eyes were dilated, his breathing was shallow.

It took Bakura a split second to think. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell at you. But you have to understand, I do love you and when you left, I almost killed my self. For three months straight, Malik and the others had to watch me all the time to make sure I would eat and not slit my wrists."

Ryou calimed down. He reached his hand out toward Bakura. When he was able to touch Bakura he pulled him into a tight hug. For a minute or two, they stayed like that, just holding each other.

"I wanted you to, I just was afraid that all you wanted was an easy lay. Then when I got enough courage to trust you, I came home you and Malik." Ryou laughed softly."Guess I got the wrong impression...Are you and him still...?"

"No, he's with Marik. They are going to join."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, since they look like twins, they can't really get married, so they are going to have a joining. It's kinda like an egpytian wedding."

"Oh, really? When?"

"Next week,...Would you like to go with me."

Ryou looked into Bakura's eyes to see if he was being honest."I would love to."

Before Ryou could say anything else, Bakura leaned down and kissed him. It was the softest and sweetest kiss of both there lives.

Bakura finally got to kiss the Lips of an Angel. 


End file.
